


All, For Nothing At All.

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore, Heavy Angst, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Torture, eye gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally a kurapika torture fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	All, For Nothing At All.

**Author's Note:**

> bru h i cant believe i wrote this

A blonde curdling scream tore from the small, defeated boy.

He would have given anything to fold in on himself, give the only comfort he felt he could have.

He would never ask for anything more of anyone.

Not Leorio, not Gon and certainly not the reason why he was in this situation.

God, there was so much blood.

Seemingly everywhere Kurapika could feel or go, there was blood.

After regaining consciousness he tried to scramble to his feet.

Keyword  _ tried. _

If slipping on a thick sticky liquid hadn't stopped him the ache of his body and now inability to move would have.

Holding his hand up to the sliver of light peeking through a crack in wherever he was being kept led to the discovery.

He never knew blood could make a floor so slippery.

Wiping his tears just spread it, his breathing quickened.

There was no way to get out.

A door cracked open, however nobody had entered.

Kurapika felt a hand graze over his cheek as he let out a hollow and shaky breath.

"So you're the last of the Kurta Clan hm?"

Tears pricked his eyes.

"No..."

He barely managed to force out, hoarse and barely above a whisper.

He couldn't suffer the same fate as his clan, he had one more of the troupe to kill.

One set of eyes to reclaim and avenge.

This couldn't be his time.

Two hands had come from behind his head this time, feeling around his face until they found the target.

Kurapika had always had conflicted feelings about his eyes, all they seemed to do was get him hurt. 

Especially now.

His thoughts blocked out the hissing whispers, all he could feel were the short warm breaths on his ear as they spoke.

But they couldn't block out the trickling down his cheeks, the digging of nails into his soft, sickly pale flesh and finally the deep quiet laughs and contemptment from behind him.

He unwillingly let out what started as small whines and turned into wails of agony. 

Calloused fingers pushed back his eyelid and the blood covered nails neared dangerously close to his left eye.

He feared the worst after the nail stopped moving, and the hand on his cheek moved to cover his mouth.

Before he knew it his left eye was searing in pain, his eyes attempting to roll back but the left being stopped.

Hell could never compare to the feeling.

The hand is taken off his mouth as he feels the twisting start.

What was the point in this?

He lets out a broken screech as it twists back, then deeper.

He feels a hot breath come to his ear.

"I only need one to be pretty for my collection, I can do  _ whatever _ I'd like to the rest of you"

Kurapika shakes, if he weren't being held up he would've collapsed long ago. 

"Too bad I don't care about the rest of you"

His remaining eye widens for a split second and he feels the finger leave his socket, his left eye being left as a mutilated jelly mess.

Kurapika collapses, hearing a crack before the ringing as his head hits the floor.

"You're so weak, truly a waste."

The blood soaked hand takes Kurapika's cheek and caresses it with their thumb.

"How does it feel for all of it to be for nothing at all hm? It's quite alright, we will find use for you  _ one way or another _ ."

A chuckle sounds before they let go of him and his entire body runs cold, the person disappears and Kurapika is left alone once again.


End file.
